


Smol Sad Bean Jish

by IglooIceTakashi



Series: Jish the Bean [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy ending, i love them two very much, sad but happy stuff, smol sad bean Jish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jish is a smol sad bean that just wants to go to the beach with Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smol Sad Bean Jish

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was being a sad smol bean so I write sad smol bean fluff.
> 
> Also the bean is Jish because thats who my mc skin is atm.

Josh was sad. He was sad because he Tyler and him we're supposed to go to the beach today. But Tyler got called into do an interview and only Tyler. Tyler told Josh he'd be back as soon as he could, but that had been a few hours now. Josh didn't know what time Tyler was getting back, Tyler hadn't texted Josh at all. So Josh just layed around all day curled up in a blanket and watched videos on youtube.

Another hour later and still no sign of Tyler, but he did hear what sounded like a door noise, but he chose to ignore it, he was to sad to move. Tyler suddenly came into his field of view from about where he was looking at his phone and it made him jump. 

“It's okay Jishwa it's just me.” Tyler told him leaning down to hug him and kiss his forehead. But it didn't change Josh's mood. He frowned at Tyler and Tyler ran his hands under the blankets before he started to tickle Josh. Making the sad bean giggle and squirm which made Tyler giggle too. Tyler eventually stopped tickling him and kissed him softly. He leant back and looked at Josh.

“God I love you Jish your so adorable.' Tyler said smiling at Josh.

“You are too Ty, I love you too.” Josh said smiling back. 

“Come on baby I know it's too late to swim but we can still go to the beach and watch the sunset.” Tyler said pulling Josh outta the blanket. Josh nodded at him and followed him hand in hand to the car. They drove to the beach and got there just as the sun was slowly dipping into the horizon.

“Come on Ty!” Josh yelled at Tyler, jumping out of the car and running onto the sand. He stopped and started at the beautiful colours the sky was making. Tyler chuckled and wrapped his arms around Josh's waist resting his chin on Josh's shoulder.

“God its nearly as beautiful as you Josh.” Tyler whispered into his ear earning a giggle from Josh, he smiled and kissed josh's cheek before returning to his chin position on Josh's shoulder.

“Thank you Ty.” Josh told Tyler, and Tyler could see how beautiful Josh's smile was, lit up by the glow of the fading sun.

“Anything for you baby.” Tyler coo'ed to him and hugged him a little bit tighter as they continued to watch the sun set down until the pink and orange swirled sky was no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if der is any mistakes I just wanted to write something to help my mood.
> 
> N I like Josh being a smol bean I think its cute. And writing sad stuff that turns into fluff is my specialty so ye.
> 
> I hope ye all enjoyed *plops down a potato emoji because they don't have bean emoji's* bye guys.


End file.
